


Share

by Thranki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Encounter, F/M, Hank is a proud dad, Milkshake, connor is a sweet boi, flirtation, fluff?, not so innocent Connor, number, there’s still tension between human and android, what is sarcasm?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: “Are you alright Miss?”He look at the android-no the girl as she stared forlornly on the ground.“What? Yes. I’m fine.”And she stare at him.





	Share

**Author's Note:**

> My first DBH fic. Please don’t kill me if the characters too OCC! Hope you enjoy it.

She was just minding her own business. Walking through the crowd with a skip in her walk. It was a good day. The sun was up so high, casting it's light to the planet. After a week of raining, the return of sunny day is so appreciated by her. Not that she hate rain oh no, but she didn't like to use umbrella. 

Entering the small convenient store, she looked around until her eyes landed what she's been hunting for for months!

Feeling giddy, she skipped to the machine and proceeded. Paying the cashier with a barely contained smile, she walked out of the store, slurping the drink in her hand. 

She continued walking and looking around, watching the people around her chattering and laughing. It made her smile too. She was taking turn to a park when someone bumped into her. Knocking her down to the pavement and forced her to dropped her most prized drink. 

She gasped at the spilled drink before the person that bumped into her kick her ankle.

"Watch where you’re going tin can!”

The man glared from above, making her afraid if he's going to beat her. 

With a scoff the man walked away. She breathed a sigh of relieve before she took note of her drink. 

It was a miracle that the man didn’t beat her and send her to to the junkyard. Seeing that the tension between androids and humans still high.

 

'My slurpee...' 

It'll be a waste of time for her to walk back to 7Eleven just to buy another cup of slurpee. It's a long walk back there. 

But she's been looking for 7Eleven with a working slurpee machine for months! Every 7Eleven store she goes doesn't have a working slurpee machine.

As she was too busy contemplating her fate and her barely drank slurpee, she failed to notice that a young man had stopped by her side.

"Hello Miss, are you alright?" 

Startled by the sudden question, she snapped her head up so fast that she could risk a broken neck and looked up to the owner of the voice. 

Oh wow, the God decided to send her an angle to compensate for her slurpee.

Gosh, the young man that look like in his early thirty had a slicked back brown hair with a piece of curly hair stranded out of place. He was wearing a clear spectacle with a baby blue shirt.The sleeve were rolled up to the elbows and the skinny jeans he wore clung to him nicely. She suddenly spotted an LED on his right temple. Oh, he’s an android too.

She quickly looked down after realising that she was staring far too long to be appropriate. 

"Ah yes yes I am fine." She said as she tuck down a stray of blue hair behind her ear.

The man titled her head, the sunlight cast a halo around his brown hair. There was a wave of innocent coming out from him.

"It seems that you dropped your drink." He stated in a factual manner. He was silently scanning the android that sitting on the floor. She had a blue hair and clearly she was a former traci. WR400 he thought this was the deviant Hank and him was trying to catch back before the revolution but it’s not.

At the mention of her fallen drink, her shoulder slumped down and she wished that she could lay on the pavement and cried. Since they got an upgrade to taste and eat like a human being, she had been addicted to slurpee. 

The android plopped down by her side.

"Yes...thanks for reminding me of that." Her tone bitter. Way too state the obvious dude. 

"You're welco-oh!” He said in realisation. 

“You were being sarcastic. I am sorry.” He still learning about sarcasm from Hank. It was a confusing thing for him and he didn’t understand why it was hard for him to grasp the concept. Seeing that the other androids could easily understand it.

 

He took another look at her. He noted there was an air of sadness around her when she cast a look to her spilled drink.

"Do you want me to buy another one for you?"

Once again she looked at him as if she was surprised by his presence and shook her head. 

"No no it's fine. It's just a drink. You don't have to waste your money."

But he doesn't care about his money. Not like they need much for that. Other than buying Sumo treats or groceries for Hank, he didn’t use it for anything else other than for his repairs. Even they now could eat, androids still didn’t require it like human do.

"But I don't mind. I did offered you after all. And I-" she cut him off with a frantic hand gestures, signalling him to stop. Her LED spinning orange and halfway to red.

Stress level: 

56%

"No no no no. It's, it's fine. It's fine really."

Not wanting to stress her out. He held up a hand and smile softly to her. Hoping that he could calm her down. 

"Alright, alright. Calm down. I have a milkshake. What about we share it together?"

She did calm down a bit but her eyes turned wide at his another offer.

She just realised that he hold a milkshake in his other hand. Chocolate milkshake with whipped cream on top and a sprinkle of blue coral powder. 

"But-" she started to reject.

"Please." His voice soft. "I insist."

Oh the world be damn, she couldn't resist that look he just gave her. His brown eyes was liquid like, reminding her of a puppy.

Looking down, she nodded her head. Blue dusted her cheeks.

"Oh alright. Thank you."

He beamed her a smile and handed the cup to her. She gingerly took it from him. Refraining herself from squealing when her hand touched his. 

She took a sip of the drink and sigh a blissful sigh. Oh it tasted so good. It tasted like heavenly, so sweet. Sweet like him. Blush broke out on her face again. What in the name was she thinking? Sweet like him?

They sat in silent, exchanging the cup to one another. After a long comfortable silent, the man get up and brush off any dirt that may cling to his jeans. 

"I have to go." He said, looking down at her. 

"Well-well the milkshake-" she stuttered when the android smiled at her. 

"You can have it." With that he walked away. 

Scrambling to her feet, she called out to him.

"Hey! My name is Amelia! Also, thank you."

The man continued walking but look over his shoulder.

"Good day, Amelia.”

He didn't tell her his name.

 

With a warm feeling in her chest, she walked back home. That was when she noticed that there was a piece of memo sticked to the cup.

"xxx-xxxxxx  
-Connor.”

He gave her his internal communication number.

 

Oh a good day indeed.

 

 

Walking back to the car, he saw Hank was wearing a smirk on his face as he leaned against the car.

“Smooth Connor, smooth.” His tone was teasing like he knew something that Connor don’t.

Puzzled, he said.

“Indeed Lieutenant, the milkshake has a smooth texture but a bit sticky on my tongue-“

A loud frustrated groan broke him from continue speaking. Hank rubbed his hand up and down on his face and shook his head. 

“Oh God, fuck it. Get in the car Connor.” 

Obediently, he walk to the other side of the car and enter the passenger seat. Hank for once didn’t blast open his favourite heavy metal playlist on their way back home. 

When they reach the neighbourhood, Connor said.

“I know what you were saying back there Lieutenant.”

“Hmm?” Prompted Hank. “About what?”

“I gave her my number.”

 

Hank choked on air before he slammed down the break. Fortunately the neighbourhood was free of any other cars. 

“Careful Lieutenant-“

Hank turned to him and bellowed.

“You slick bastard!” Connor blinked furiously.

Why is Hank mad at him?

Hank was quiet for a moment before he let out a roaring laugh and ruffled Connor’s hair. 

“Damn son, I’m proud of ya!”

 

Looking down, he smiled.

“Thanks dad.”

 

And the girl was beautiful too.

**Author's Note:**

> I love seeing Bryan and Amelia interacting. They’re just so cute. So I think why not pair their character together?


End file.
